Gayahin Mo Sila
Gayahin Mo Sila is a 2018 Filipino song by Copycats & Class B Tayo. This song is a parody of Hayaan Mo Sila By Ex Battalion & O.C. Dawgs. Lyrics Yeaaaah yeah yeah yeah Copycat class B! Viral video na naman Ang bilis sumikat nyan Pwede mong pagkakitaan Dapat mautak ka lang Ang problema sa orig Ay iisipin pa Gayahin mo sila Mas madaling mangopya Para patunayan ko Manggagaya lang ako Pero bukas lang Magugulat ka Mas sikat na'to ohh ohh Kaya wag nang um-effort pa Kaya wag nang um-effort pa Tengga na naman tayo Wala ng bagong mailuto Ano kayang mapapa-uso Para marami ang maloko Hanap-hanap lang sa youtube At instagram Ano ba ang nagte-treding Nung nakaraan Ilang beses ka na rin Namang kumita dyan Ayaw mo lang naman Kasi na mahirapan Sige gayahin mo na Now- now- now Para lang mas madali Di kailangang mag effort Bat ka pa mag-iisip Pag may sumita kamot At sabay ngiti Ang akala ko E okey lang kasi Pakopya-kopya lang Para lang naglilibang Na-inspire lang naman Hindi naman nanlalamang Dapat patunayan n'yo Na ginagaya ko yan Dahil kahit san tingnan May- may- may Lusot ako dyan Alam kong masama Yung style ni Juan Tamad Pero mas masama naman Kung mag-post ng nakahubad Kahit ang dami na natin Na lahat magkamukha Lahat tayo mukhang tanga Hindi naman ako mag-isa Pakinggan nyo ko Kung pati kayo naloko Tignan nyo gayang-gaya Ko na kayo oh.. Tignan nyo magva-viral Na rin ako Sinasabi ko sa'yo Two days lang sikat nato Viral video na naman Ang bilis sumikat nyan Pwede mong pagkakitaan Dapat mautak ka lang Ang problema sa orig Ay iisipin pa Gayahin mo sila Mas madaling mangopya Para patunayan ko Manggagaya lang ako Pero bukas lang Magugulat ka Mas sikat na'to ohh ohh Kaya wag nang um-effort pa Kaya wag nang um-effort pa Mapapansin ba nila Pag ikaw e tumapat Andami dyan ngayong Sa pagsikat naaatat Gustong ma-feature Sa mga issue sali lahat Sa mga tao nagfi-feeling Medyo kadiri feeling sikat Who U ka bakit Ka ba nakikisabay Mali-mali ang mga hirit Pare sobrang sablay Tinatawanan nyo pero Kayo ang ninakawan Dahil parang kayo Naman ang naiisahan Kaya gayahin mo sila Pero pabor sayo Di nila alam na puwedeng Bara-bara tapos sa'yo na Nakikinig ang mga tao May lumipat nang iba Konti na lang pare Mas sikat ka na sa kanila May nagsabi na sayong Wag nang umulit Ang kulit mo rin Pasaway ka Hey! Hey! Sangkatutak na na tao Ang nagalit Manggagaya ka na Naman ng iba Ah yeah! Bakit ba magagalit Kayo sa akin Kapag sikat ka pare Ikaw e gagayahin Di inamin mo lang Na pikon ka (pikon ka!) Ang pikon, talo Wag ka nang ano, laos ka Pero pag nanggaya ka Dapat hindi masama Babali-baliin para Di masyadong halata Darating din ang araw Malapit na mula ngayon Wala nang gagayahin kundi Ang sarili mo e pano yon? Viral video na naman Ang bilis sumikat nyan Pwede mong pagkakitaan Dapat mautak ka lang Ang problema sa orig Ay iisipin pa Gayahin mo sila Mas madaling mangopya Para patunayan ko Manggagaya lang ako Pero bukas lang Magugulat ka Mas sikat na'to ohh ohh Kaya wag nang um-effort pa Kaya wag nang um-effort pa Wag kang mag-alala May mangagaya ring iba May nanggagaya nga Nung ginagaya rin nila Meron din na nanggagayang Gayang-gaya talaga Minsan nga kala mo orig Pero nanggagaya rin pala Ang hindi mo alam Kinokopya na lang Ang lahat walang pinipili Maka-kopya lang Kaya sige na lang Kahit na papano lang Dahil buong mundo Nababaliw, nabubu-ang Sa mga yan kaya kahit na Lokohin mo sarili mo Sumasakay ka lang Sa mga trip ng ginagaya mo Wag lang may makapansin Naku may hahabol sayo Sana sa ex-battalion Eh makalusot ako Di-di-di Di na mapigilan ang ganap (Ang ganap) Ang original mahirap Pag manggaya masarap Ano bang klaseng Pag iisipan yan? Bakit nanggagaya Di ba kaya mo naman? Sayang ang galing mo pare Napanood kita alam kong Malupit ka dati Kahit lahat sila Ganyan ang sinasabi Alam ko na ang talent mo Naman e grabe Wag sayangin ang yong Time, time And your life May original kang style Bat di mo try? Pati si Michael V Na idol nyo Kala nyo matino Parang tanga ginaya Nya pa to ohh Viral video na naman Ang bilis sumikat nyan Pwede mong pagkakitaan Dapat mautak ka lang Ang problema sa orig Ay iisipin pa Gayahin mo sila Mas madaling mangopya Para patunayan ko Manggagaya lang ako Pero bukas lang Magugulat ka Mas sikat na'to ohh ohh Kaya wag nang um-effort pa Kaya wag nang um-effort pa Gayahin mo sila Gayahin mo sila Gayahin mo sila Pero pabor sa'yo Gayahin mo sila Gayahin mo sila Gayahin mo sila Pero pabor sa'yo Gagayahin ko sila Gagayahin mo sila Gagayahin mo sila Pero pabor sa'yo Gagayahin ko sila Gagayahin mo sila Gagayahin mo sila Pero pabor sa'yo Why It Sucks # This song was terribly awful to listen to. # The lyrics are dull and really repetitive. # This song was just an awful remix of Hayaan Mo Sila. # The members Copycats & Class B Tayo sings with ear-bleeding autotune. Redeeming Qualities # The beat is good. # At least Ex Battalion appears in this music video. Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Copycats Songs Category:Class B Tayo Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with good production Category:Filipino-language songs Category:Foreign Language songs Category:2018 Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Rip-offs